


In your arms (attack on titan fanfic)

by EreminLove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager-centric, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Yaeger - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Post-Anime, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, eren yaeger/ Armin arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreminLove/pseuds/EreminLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 3 years since  the titans have been defeated,and Eren,Armin,and Mikasa have split up. Armin and Eren still talk.Well,by sending letters to each other.Until one day they both get laptops and video chat,and become best friends again,but little do they know they both have feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TO MAKE CLEAR

~TO MAKE IT CLEAR~

This is my first Fanfiction sooooo,this might suck,like,alot

All characters belong to Hajime Isayama (the creator of attack on titan)

this is Eremin (Eren X Armin) So its a yaoi so,yea 

art does NOT belong to me and ummmmmm some stuff might be changed from the show 

THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS: Foul language, sexual content, "All of a sudden" drama, other stuff I cant think of right now...

Welp,i hope you enjoy!!(FYI: Lets pretend lab tops and phones were invented back then)


	2. When I saw it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Eren and Armin met, so yea,

3 years ago

<3 The 3 years that have passed.The 3 years of pain.The 3 years I let my lover get away <3

 

Hello,my name is Armin Arlert,and well,im gay for my best friend,Eren.I know,I know,I know what your thinking,but no one knows about my faggotness,.Eren is like,my butt buddy well,used to be,for we have moved apart.We still talk though,through letters,but still,Id do anything to see him again...  
anything...

 

 

It was a cold,fall day. I was 9 years old when it happen.I remember walking from the store when these men came and shoved me.They were teenagers so they obviously have no respect.Anyways,they shoved me so hard it made me drop everything I had in my hand.Some food spilled every were.I accidentally said "Hey!What's your problem,idiot!?" I didn't mean to say it.It just slipped out.One of the guys turned around and started to head towards me.The next thing i know,I get punched in the face."don't EVER call me an idiot OK?" he said."OW WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I moaned in pain.He kicked me in my stomach,making me fall to the ground.Then the other guys came in and started to kick me too.One of them picked me up and slammed me against a wall.He was choking me while the other guys were smacking me and laughing.I cant see anything.I cant breathe.I can hear them laugh.I can feel the blood drip down my face.Suddenly,I hear footsteps running.They stop beating me.I open my eyes to see a green eyed brunette punching the bullies.Wow.He looks my age.He looks cute.My hero is cute.Look at his strength.So quick and sexy.WAIT!?I'M NOT GAY.AM I?I mean, hes cute,but i like girls.Do I? I have no friends,so I don't know.Do I need friends to know my own sexuality?I HAVE TO STOP THINKING!I get out of my head and see the boy yelling "NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES AGAIN!!!"The guys are running away as he walks towards me.Hes blushing.Does he like me?He holds out his hand. "Uhh...need any help?" I reach for his hand,but my eyes are a little swollen,so I cant really see right,making my hand 5 inches away from his.He chuckles and grabs my hand.At this point,my face is so red.I've got to stop blushing."T-thank y-you." I said both nervously and in pain."No problem.Ya know,those guys shouldn't beat up a girl,especially a Innocent one like you."I was in shock.Do I really look like a girl? I said "I'm a boy,thank you very much!" being embarrassed.He was in shock.His face turned bright red."OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!!" He cried."Its just,your hair,it looks like a girls hair."I started to blush as well."Its OK.My hair is a little long." I chuckled."Hmm,ha ha,well,I'm Eren."  
"Armin"  
"Armin huh?Well Armin,wanna come to my house?My dad is a doctor."  
"um,I'm fine,but than-"  
I tripped over a rock and fell and couldn't get up.He helped me up and offered again.I said ok and we went to his house.I met his mother,Karla,and his father,who checked me and gave me medicine so I can feel better.He has such a nice family.While I was resting my body,Eren went out to get the supplies I've dropped.When he came back we started to get to know each other.It turns out we have a lot in common,and the best thing is we have the same dream of going outside the walls and seeing the real world.It was getting dark and my grandfather is probably worried."Eren,I need to go before my grandfather gets worried about me." I say as I open the door."Wait Armin!" he stoped."yes,Eren?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yea,what?"  
"Wanna be friends?" "oh,OK" "OK,so,see you tomorrow at the park?" "Yea,sure,Eren."From that point on,Eren and I were best friends.He now has an adopted sister named Mikasa.Shes pretty cool.I will never regret the day I met him


	3. Let's not think about that. It hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleeh, it kinda a summary of episode 1

Its been a year now, and Eren, Mikasa, and I decided to hang out today.

I got down stairs and said goodbye to my grandfather.I took my world atlas book and left. I starting skipping. I'm still questioning if I'm crushing on Eren. Suddenly, I hear the voices of my bullies. I start to look for a different way to walk to Erens house, but before I found one, they found me. "Hey, faggot, its been a while since we seen you."  
he pushed my head and I dropped my book. "Well what do we have here!" One of them said. " Its a book. It looks stupid as shit. WAIT... Its just like you, a shitty ass stupid fag that is useless to this world. Just go die."  
Its been like 2 months since they seen me, why today out of all days, though. I got angry for disrespecting me and an amazing book like this one.

"Shut up! And that's not a bad book. It teaches us the real world! And its way better if you just read it. Or can you guys really read?"

"Oh shut up, faggot."

"No! If you would just see, the sea with salt, the desserts, the lands! Its way better than inside these walls! Humanity should take back what waso-"

Before I could finish I felt a pain on my jaw. I felt like my jaw smashed. Without even having a chance to breathe, one of them picked me up. He smashed me against a wall. 

"whats wrong? Why don't you hit back?"

" Because if I did, Id be in your level, you know what I'm saying is right! That's why the only answer you have are your fists!"

"AH SHUT UP YOU ASS!!" At that moment, I thought he was going to kill me, but instead, I herd running feet and a voice saying, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I recognize that voice! Its Eren! The guy were just laughing until they saw Mikasa. They ran, dropping me to the ground. " HA! They ran cause they saw me!" He said with such a smile.

I broke his smile. "More...more like they saw Mikasa and ran. AARRGGGH" I couldn't stand the pain.

"Armin are you ok?" He put out a hand for me. "N-no, I can stand on my own." I got up and we went to a quiet spot. I told them what happened and Eren didn't like it. Eren always had the same thoughts as me, but he claims hes going to join the survey corps. Suddenly, a huge bang noise came out of no where and we flew off where we were sitting. We ran to see what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes. A TITAN! AS BIG AS THE WALL. Maybe even bigger. I went blank. I heard Eren calling me but I couldn't take my eyes off the titan. The titan then kicked and breached the wall. Rocks flew and his houses and people. Then the titans got in. " M-my house is over there, mom..." Eren ran with Mikasa chasing after him. " EREN!!" I stopped. I cant run after them, the titans are going to take over the city! I did the next best thing. I ran to Hanns and told him about Eren and Mikasa. He went. I ran to my house and got my grandfather. We ran to the boat. We waited until we left. I saw Eren, I wonder what happened to him. He was saying stuff about killing every single titan. Life was nothing but shit. At least those bullies wont hurt me anymore. I hope they get eaten.

5 years later we joined the survey corps. 3 years later, we wiped out all the titans. now we don't need walls anymore, but we still have walls just in case. After those 3 years, we all split up. I still see my other friends, like Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berholt, and others, but not Eren or Mikasa. Mikasa started her own life now, and moved to wall Sina. The others and I live in Wall Rose. Eren decided to stay with captain Levi for some stuff, I don't really know...


	4. When it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story begins

"HEY!!HURRY UP!WE GOT A BUNCH OF HOUSES TO GO BEFORE WE GET A BRAKE!!"

"OK WHATEVER,BOB!"

I keep on hearing these mumbling voices,screaming,but they seem so far away. Suddenly, I heard the door knock. I open my eyes and scratch my head. I was just sleeping. I could of sworn that knock was my dream. When I looked out the window, I saw a delivering truck drive away. I go to the door and opened it to see a package. Why do I have a package? I didn't order anything,did I? I look on the package,Its from...EREN!!? I closed the door, ran and jumped on my sofa, and opened the package as fast as I could. It was a laptop, with a note attached it. I took the note and read it:

Dear Armin,

Hey, Its Eren,how long has it been? I really miss you, and letters don't count as talking to me, so here's a laptops, It has a web cam so you can video chat me, my chat number is 736776. Video chat me AS SOON as you get this.  
your best friend, Eren

I turned on the laptop and typed in the numbers. As the screen said " calling, please wait" I was biting my finger nails off. I tend to do that when I'm so anxious! Suddenly, Eren's face popped up on the screen. I forgot how his face looked. Its so beautiful. " Hey Armin, is this you?" He asked. "yeah, duhh! What,you cant see my face or something?" I giggled in a flirty way. I couldn't help it.

"Actually yeah, do you have your web cam on or what?" I look down at the little box in the corner of the screen, I didn't see myself, just black. "OOPS!! sorry" I felt alittle embarrassed. I always go air headed around Eren. I turn on the web cam. His eyes grew wide while his cheeks grew red.

"Ar-Armin? You look so beau- DIFFERENT!!! yeah different!"

"You too, wow."

"yeah, anything new?"

"Not really,"

It was alittle awkward at first. He kept on staring at me and losing his words. He wasnt wearing a shirt, so I kept starring at his chest and muscles. I couldn't resist.

"Umm, so Armin, do you still have that dream? Ya know, about going to see the outside world?"

"Yeah, why?"

" Well Its a sur-" "Eren, com'on. I told you to be ready 10 minutes ago, you don't even have a shirt on."

It was Levi. I waved hello to him on the camera but he just ignored it and walked off.

"Talk about mean," Eren said with a smirk. "I HEARD THAT, JEAGER!"

We both laughed. "I gotta go, Armin" He said, his smirk went to a frown.

"Aww, can you video chat me when you get back?"

"Of coarse, but that might be tomorrow,"

"I can wait"

I got out of the chat and turned off the laptop. DAMN!! Its only 9:30 in the morning! I gotta wait about 15 hours to see him again!!!!! >-


	5. getting it off my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin tells Jean and stuff!

I couldn't stop thinking about Eren, especially his sexy six pack! I decided to take a walk. While walking I bumped into my best friend, Jean. We've started becoming friends while training and now we're closer than ever. After hiding this feeling for so long, I've decided to tell Jean how I've been feeling about Eren for 8 years.

" I think I'm really starting to love Eren"

"Are you sure your serious about this?"

I looked down at my feet, blushing, and pushed my hair out of my face. "Y-yes..."

"Maybe you should stop keeping it a secret and tell him."

I looked at Jean as if he were stupid. :Are you CRAZY!? What if he doesn't feel the same way!? It ll ruin everything!! Whet if hes not gay!? *GASP* What if there's *gulp* someone else!? I could never bare with that! My heart would be broken!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!! It was just a suggestion, calm down!"

"Sorry, I'm just so scared of him not feeling the same way and I want 'Eremin' to be official."

"Has he been affectionate or showing any emotion toward you?"

I stop and thought for a moment. Does he? "Well, sometimes, I think he blushes but then again, I think that's his natural look. He also loses his train of thought when hes alone with me. He defends me more than Mikasa, but then again she can defend herself."

"Dude you're thinking way too hard about this. Just relax, I think if Eren likes you he'll tell you."

" But he hasn't,so oh my GOSH, THAT MEAN HE DOESN'T!?" I started to tear up.

"again, you're thinking way too hard about this. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for listening, Jean!"

"Anytime, Armin!"

Now as I'm walking home the only thing going though my head is if he likes me or not.UGH! I finally got home. I thew myself on my bed and started to think as I'm watching the ceiling fan go round and round, and round until my eyes closed.

 

 

Just a little note: Well I'm planning on the write a new chapter every week but I couldn't help it! I had to post the next chapter! Well, I hope you liked it!!


	6. Nightmare

"Eren! Can I ask you something?" I hesitated to look him in the eye. Eren smiles. "You can tell me anything."

"you have to be 100% honest okay?"

Okay I'm a little scared now but I promise."

"I wanna be more than friends."

"What do you mean?"

"W-will you go out with me?" My heart began to beat faster and my hands starts to sweat.

"oh...I'm sorry Armin, but I'm in love with someone else."

My heart started to ache. In embarrassment I tried to play it off. "Ha ha just wanted to see what your reaction would be. If you don't mind outta curiosity, who are you in love with?"

"Eren blushes and puts his head down. "M-Mikasa"  
UMMM I forgot I had to do this 'thing' talk to you later."

"okay but remember that's between you and me."

I hung up and started bursting out in tears. "My life is now over."

I heard the phone ring. I woke up in tears but wiped them off in relief it was just a dream. I picked up the phone, it was Jean. "Hello?"

" Yea, its Jean, are you okay? How ya feeling?"

I told him about my dream while getting a cold slice of pizza from yesterday's dinner. It was only 8:32 at night.

" I don't think he likes Mikasa."

"Yea, your right, I'm gonna go back to sleep, bye Jean."

"Bye, Armin"

I finish my pizza and went back to sleep.

 

 

 

Note: Sorry its short, o-o. I already have up to chapter 9 done!! You're gonna be so surprised when you read them. Its very dramatic and unbelievable. bleh on to the next chapter????

Note: I posted this story on a website call Wattpad, so im just copying and pasting on here, if you read this on wattpad, it has a lot more chapters posted http://www.wattpad.com/story/13447156-in-your-arms-snk-attack-on-titan-fan-fic


	7. Mixed emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blehh do I really need to fill this???

I woke up to something ringing. I looked at my clock. 10:48 in the morning. I notice the ringing was the laptop. I jumped off my bed then tripped over my blanket and finally got to my laptop to see Eren was calling me. I answered.

"Hi Eren!"

"Hi Armin, what have you been up too?"

My face gets red as I think about my conversation with Jean. "Nothing really. How was your mission?"

"Okay, but I was a little lonely."

"Was Levi being bitchy?"

" Ha ha kind of."

I started to study Eren to see if he was showing any signs that he might like me. I brought up a new conversation.

"Do you remember that question you asked me about my dream of the outside world? What were you gonna say?" I can tell Eren was trying to change the subject.

"Armin! Your hair's getting longer!"

"Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Uhh. HOLD ON LEVI ILL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

" I didn't hear Levi call you."

" What? I cant hear you."

"Bullshit! Whats going on? Are you hiding something from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, I would never!"

" I thought you said you couldn't hear me!" Now I know Eren is hiding something. I whispered to myself, " Maybe my dream was a sign..."

" What dream?"

"Oh sorry now I cant hear you."

"Oh you're gonna get smart with me now?"

"OH COMING,JEAN!" I noticed when I said jean Eren looked really pissed off. I wonder why?

"Why is Jean there so early?"

"Oh, he just came over to cook me breakfast."

"Well I don't think he should be in our damn conversation!"

"Hes not in the room, and hes my best friend. Whats your problem? I thought you guys were friends?"

"FRIENDS!? I hate that guy's guts. I only acted like I liked him for you!"

I don't know whether I should feel upset or special. " OHH DANMIT! Armin are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"I cant believe you did that! Is Jean in this, too?"

"Yea but we did it for you! Please hear me out!"

I turned my face around and started to tear up. I start to hear Eren in the background repeating asking if I'm okay and saying hes sorry.

"I thought you said you would never lie to me."

" We did it for you."

"I rather have the truth."

" What can I do to make it up to you?"

" What were you gonna ask me when we were talking about our dream?"

"It would be better if you don't know."

" Okay, Its fine, I got to go now..."

"Okay b-"

I hung up before he could finish and closed my laptop.


	8. Eren's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, this chapter is all in Eren's point of view. Enjoy??

"Okay Its fine I got to go now."

"Okay, bye."

Armin cut me off. I got pissed and I smashed my glass cup with my hand. UGH I'm such an idiot! I should of told him, but I didn't want him to know that I wanted to surprise him by taking him to the outsides of the walls. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but not as friends. I just don't know if he feels the same way. I just love his perfect personality, his adorable face, the way he plays with his hair, and his giggle, that just ugh.. turns me on!OH SHIT! I'm getting off of topic. I just really want to see him again. Now he probably hates me. I grabbed my jacket and left my room. As I closed the door I saw Hanji. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"EREN!!WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!?"

" Nothing. Just got pissed."

" Because of Armin?"

" Wha? How'd you know?!"

" I kinda listened in on your guys conversation."

" Why would you do that! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"I know,I know, but what if I could help you make him forgive you?"

"Okay I'm listening,"

" I think you should buy him a teddy bear and write him an apology letter."

" God idea! that might work!"

" So since we got that out of the way do you need something for you hand?"

I looked at my hand, that looked normal all of a sudden. The benefits of being a titan shiftier.

" It fixed itself."

After that, I went to 20 different stores looking for the most perfect "sorry" bear. I finally found it. It was the biggest one I could find. It also reminded me of Armin, it was soft, cuddly, and so cute. When I got home I wrote the note, put it in the bear, and shipped it. I hope this works. I cant stand it when Armin's mad at me, because then I cant think straight. Id do anything to see him. I wanted to surprise him by going to see him and somehow take him outside the walls without him knowing where we're going. I wanna make it special and if it feels right, tell him how I feel. Ugh, what I would do to see my Armin again.

 

 

Helloooo again!!! Just wanted to say wow, Id never thought over 500 reads!! Wow I just thought some of my friends would read this. Thanks! I'm thinking of posting a chapter tomorrow because its my birthday tomorrow!! Blehh.. I honestly think this book it going bad, especially in chapter 13, I'm running outta ideas and motivation. But ill get back on track, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Forgive and forget

Hey guys!!! Sorry for not posting this on my Bday, ugghhh I was soo busy on my birthday!!! But here it is, fuck! Its not really good but I hope this gets alittle drama like? ok enjoy? oh, and its back to Armin's POV.

It has been a week since Eren and I fought. I didn't talk to him since then. I honestly miss him more than ever. I should have never said Jean was making me breakfast,Jean wasn't even there! I'm so stupid. I should feel flattered by the fact that Eren and Jean got along only for me.I don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, I hear the door bell ring. I open the door and there was a package for me. I didn't order anything, again! Is it from who I think it is? It is..from EREN! I closed the door, went on my bed and opened it. It was a big, soft, adorable teddy bear. It was hugging a heart that said "sorry". I noticed a piece of paper. I took it out of the heart. It was a letter from Eren.

Dear Armin,

Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I'm such a douchebag. I miss you alot, and I cant deal with you being upset with me. I need you in my life, Armin. You are one of the most important people in my life, and i cant have you out of it. Please Armin, just let me see your face again.

~ Eren

I didn't know what to say or do, the only thing on my mind is to open my laptop and call him, and that's what I did.

"HEELLOOOO! ARMIN!!" It was Hanji.

"What?! Hanji?! What the hell?! Where Eren?"

"Ummm...hes out."

"Where?"

I hear the door open in the background. It was Eren he yelled at Hanji, but she was saying stuff like, "But I didn't want your 'prince' to be waiting for you." and " He even has the teddy bear wrapped in his arms!" Eren finally went on the screen. it was a long, awkward pause. He finally spoke.

"Armin, why are you crying?" I was surprised. I touched my eyes. Wet. I didn't know I was crying. All of a sudden, I went from crying softly, to bursting out in tears. "I'm sorry, but I cant anymore!" I wined.

"What do you mean?" Eren started to cry, too." 

"Eren, I miss you alot! I don't care if you call me a faggot or weak for saying that! I want everything to go back to normal! I want to be with you and Mikasa, hanging out like we always did!"

"Armin, I feel the same way, but It can never be like that again." I buried my chin on the bears head and calmed myself."

"Sorry, Eren. I was abit dramatic, umm s-sorry..."

" Its fine, I'm glad you forgave me."

" Yeah, ya know, Jean wasn't really there, I just got really mad at you for keeping that secret."

" Yea, sorry, I promise you'll find out later, PROMISE!!"

" Ha ha ok, Ill lay it off."

We got silent for a bit and stared at each other. Eren finally said one of the sentences I've always wanted him to say to me: 

"Armin, I just want to hug you right now and squeeze you!"

" Ha ha and then Ill run away from you!"

"And then Ill turn into a titan and hug you tight until your head pops off!"

"Oh my gosh, Eren! You're so violent!"

We were laughing and having funny conversations until he had to go with Levi. When I got off the laptop and went outside, I saw a carriage in front of my house. I live alone, so I don't really aspect people coming, unless they're my friends, but they walk over, not ride. I saw a foot step out. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Mikasa and a baby? She went to a man in the carriage and kissed him. The carriage left, then Mikasa was walking towards me with a soft smile on her face. "Hey Armin!" 

"Oh, hi Mikasa, umm who's the baby?"

"Oh, this is Lily, Can I come in?"

"Oh yea, hold on." I went my house to see if it was clean. As always, it was so I let her in. We sat down in my kitchen and we started to talk.

" Armin, I'd love to see you to hang out, but I really came to see if you know where Eren is."

" Eren is out with Levi, why?"

Mikasa sighed. " Well Eren might be the father of my child."


End file.
